


Getting Caught

by PrincessMuk



Series: HSMTMTS One Shots! [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But also, Carlos Surname, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Half coming out, Just... Gay, M/M, Making Out, Supportive Parent, Supportive mom, This is really just half making out, compliments, hickey, just in case you didn't realize this was steamy, literally just, lots of giggles, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: Carlos and Seb make out in Seb's barn... but someone finds out.--Thanks to emo-girl10 on Tumblr for the idea!
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Series: HSMTMTS One Shots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emo-girl10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emo-girl10).



> This doesn't really connect to any of my other one-shots, BUT, it could totally take place a while after my Seblos confession (the Thanksgiving one). Anyways, hope you enjoy! This is a little more steamy then I usually write... and yet still full of giggles and dorky flirting, as it should be.

“Se~eb,” Carlos giggled, and what a beautiful sound it was, muffled under kisses and the hay bales they were hiding behind, “we’re gonna get caught!”

“Shh, no we won’t,” Seb insisted, peppering more kisses to Carlos’ face. “At least,” he whispered, “not unless you keep giggling like that.”

“I can’t help it!” Carlos said through his giggles. “This tickles!”

“Oh?” Seb rose a brow, and Carlos blushed, but Seb didn’t look at it for long because then he was leaning in to kiss his lips.

Carlos hummed happily, which was an interesting (but welcome) sensation on Seb’s lips, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, practically melting into the kiss they shared. It deepened and went on for  _ much _ longer than Seb had intended, but he was not at all complaining.

He let out a soft, content noise before pulling away, his heart fluttering when Carlos moved with him before finally pulling away, too. They were both blushing like crazy, though Seb knew it was far more noticeable on his pale skin in comparison to Carlos’.

“Sebbie… “

“Hm?”

Carlos let out an embarrassed sigh, “anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?”

“Mmm… no, I don’t recall hearing  _ that _ , ever.” Seb smirked, and Carlos giggled.

But then, his expression changed. His brows lowered and he licked his lips, his gaze trailing down to look at Seb’s lips. Seb froze, the smirk disappearing as his heart rate got faster and faster, then seemed to stop entirely when Carlos leaned in and kissed him again, pushing him back onto the floor of the barn.

The way Carlos kissed him… oh, he could do this for hours.

For a few minutes, the only sounds were the soft smacks of lips whenever they parted for air, and the even softer giggles that both of them let out, though those quickly died away as their kisses got more heated.

There was probably straw and dirt all over his back now but he didn’t care at all… all he cared about was the way Carlos was kissing him now, the way his hands felt on his shoulders, the way Carlos’ hair felt in his fingers as he combed through it, tugging him closer and closer despite them already pretty much smashing their faces together. (Now, that wasn’t a very romantic way to put it… but it was an accurate description.)

Tongue was added into the mix and Seb thought he must be in heaven. Yes, that must be it. This moment, of the two of them alone (besides the cows), making out like there was no tomorrow on the floor of his barn… it shouldn’t be at all romantic but it was  _ amazing. _

Carlos had been skeptical when Seb had suggested they sneak off into the barn to have some alone time away from his family (who he didn’t think suspected anything between them, but then again, they were two walking stereotypes for homosexuality), but now that they were here, Seb was sure Carlos had realized how perfect this was.

He was pulled out of his thoughts (though, they’d never  _ really _ consumed him… it was impossible to ignore the way Carlos was making him feel right now) when Carlos pulled away, his right hand moving up to brush his hair back.

“ _ Breathtaking _ ,” he smiled, and Seb knew he must be as red as a firetruck now.

“You are, too, you know,” he managed to say, though he had no idea how he could talk after Carlos had kissed him like  _ that. _

Carlos smirked, “I know.”

At that, Seb laughed, leaning up. His nose brushed against Carlos’ when he said, “I’m glad.” And then, he kissed him some more, sitting up now.

(Which meant Carlos was sitting on his lap.  _ That _ was an entirely different kind of heaven.)

Seb couldn’t help but kiss off of Carlos’ lips, which brought out a pouty whine from his boyfriend, who no doubt wanted to kiss more, but Seb was sure his feelings would change soon. He kissed down his jaw, then down his neck, and then Carlos was making a noise completely opposite, one that made Seb’s heart flutter inside his chest.

He pressed kisses to Carlos’ neck until he reached the spot where it met his shoulders, and then, he began to lightly suck, Carlos wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight in response.

“Sebbieeee… you’re so great,” Carlos sighed happily.

Seb pulled away from his skin, “I know,” then pressed a kiss to the forming bruise, wondering how many of these he could leave before Carlos realized they’d stay.

He was about to test that out when he heard a floorboard creak, and then an “ _ ahem _ ”, and when he looked up, he saw his mom staring down at them with her arms crossed.

They broke apart faster than Seb thought was humanely possible, but she’d already seen.

“U-uh… mom! Hi… “ He scratched the back of his neck. “U-uh, me--m-me and Carlos were just--”

“I know  _ exactly _ what you and Carlos were doing, Sebastian.” She was staring at him with a look Seb thought might just kill him. She glanced at Carlos. “Carlos, honey, I think it’s about time for you to leave.”

“Um… right,” he nodded. He looked at Seb, with a look that might have been a sorry, or maybe just fear, and then, though hesitantly, he left the barn.

Seb gulped.

“Mom… “

“Sebastian, I’m not… mad.”

“You’re… not?” Seb raised a brow. The woman in front of him had her arms crossed. Her brows were lowered and she was frowning. It looked pretty mad to him.

“No,” she insisted. She sat down on the hay bale they’d been hiding behind and patted next to her. Seb sat down. “Honey, any mother who finds her son making out with someone is going to give him a hard time, you know that, right?” He noticed she said ‘someone’, and not ‘a boy’. Did she mean to do that?

Seb nodded.

“Of course, you know not to do...  _ certain things _ … “

“M-Mom!”

“But I still need to remind you to keep things appropriate, right?” Seb nodded again, blushing now. “I remember what it was like to be your age… but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

“Like… make out with a boy?” he asked, looking into her eyes and trying to search for her response before she could say anything.

Her look softened, and she put her hand on his shoulder. “Like making out with  _ anybody. _ ”

Seb should have felt scolded, and he did, but instead of curling up in a ball of shame (he’d been  _ caught by his mother _ ), he smiled. “So… you’re okay with it? With… with me? With us?”

“Of course I am, Seb,” she tousled his hair. “I’ve… always had a feeling, actually. I knew you’d tell me when you were ready… or, well… I hoped you would.”

Seb shrunk into himself. “I… I was going to. But I was… afraid. I… thought you might not love me anymore.”

“Oh, honey… “ his mom frowned, and she wrapped her arm around him, pulling him in for a loving side-hug. “I’ll never not love you… no matter who you are, or what you do… even if that means you’re a rebellious teenager who makes out with someone in the barn.”

“I… won’t do it again,” he promised.

“Mm… I’ll believe it when I see it.” She chuckled. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

“So… are you two dating?”

Seb blushed, “yeah… he asked me out to homecoming and we… well, everything just fell into place.”

“I’m glad,” she smiled. “I’m glad you’re happy, baby.”

Seb was beaming, now. This conversation had gone  _ way _ better than he’d thought it would.

“However,”  _ uh oh _ , “you’re still in trouble for sneaking off to the barn. I’d say… you have to feed the chickens before dinner.”

“The chickens?” Seb pouted, but the look his mom gave him kept him from complaining. “Okay, okay. I understand. No making out in the barn.”

“Good boy,” she stood up. “Now, you call him -- or whatever it is you kids do to communicate these days -- and tell him everything is fine, and I’m going to finish my chores. I think I might have scared him earlier.”

“Oh, right!” Seb nodded, getting his phone from his pocket. Hopefully, Carlos wasn’t too traumatized by getting caught by his boyfriend’s mother.

“Oh, and Seb?”

“Yeah?” Seb looked up.

“I won’t tell anyone else about this until you’re ready.”

Seb exhaled and smiled, “thanks, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is only possible because of the wonderful people on the HSMTMTS Discord (which you can join with the code N8yxK7e) who gave me the idea. Thanks to everyone there for the support! And, of course, thanks to everyone reading this!!
> 
> Also: Yes, I've posted three fics in two days. No, I don't know how the heck that happened. And no, don't expect me to keep up this schedule lmao... I have z e r o idea where this burst of inspiration came from.


End file.
